A store such as a supermarket uses a label printer which prints a label which is attached to a product and indicates a product name or a price. The label printer reads product information such as a product name or a price from a product master to thereby generate printing data to be printed on a label, and prints a label based on the generated printing data.
However, in recent years, there have been increasing part-timers having no professional knowledge, and, for example, if the part-timers pack fish fillets and give labels thereto in the backyard, they are confused because of not knowing the kind of fish.